House of Mean Girls
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: -BASED OFF OF MEAN GIRLS- What happens if The Mean Girls cast was replaced with the HOA Cast? What happens if Joy is Regina & Nina's Cady? Karen's Amber and Gretchen's Mara? Aaron's Fabian and Eddie's Damian and Patricia's Janis? Well, Read House of Mean Girls for Drama, Romance and Comedy! Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie & Moy! -SUMMARY SUCKS! BUT PLEASE READ- R&R! MORE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**So everyone! Here I am(: WELL! I had this silly little idea after watching Mean Girls. What if The Mean Girls was replaced with HOA Cast? This is losely based off of it. Meaning it has the sorta similar story line.  
Now, I'm going to tell you WHO Everyone "Play". What I want you to do is to tell me If you would read this. Plus if you like Humor/Drama this is it xD**

**Nina Martin as Cady Heron  
Joy Mercer as Regina George  
Mara Jaffary as Gretchen Wieners  
Amber Millington as Karen Smith  
Patricia Williamson as Janis Ian  
Eddie Sweet as Damian  
Fabian Rutter as Aaron Samuels  
Jerome Clarke as Jason  
Alfie Lewis as Kevin Gnapoor  
Mick Campbell as Shane Oman  
Mrs. Daphne Andrews as Ms. Sharon Norbury  
Mr. Sweet as Mr. Ron Duval**

**Wow xD I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT EVERYONE! THEIR WILL BE A FEW CHANGES! Like Eddie will not be Gay. They will all be living in Anubis. Victor & Trudy will still be the House People.  
NO MYSTERY! Sadly. But I think the drama would make up in that xD  
NOW HERE'S THE PARINGS!**

**Fabina  
Peddie  
Amfie  
Jara  
Slight Jabian (IT'S GOING TO END IN FABINA)  
And...…... MOY!**

**Yes. I think I might add Vera back. I kinda miss her xD  
So... I think that's it? And I'm still trying to decide on if Willow should be in it too? Maybe that one girl who's like "One time she punched me. It was awesome".  
Yeah. AND THEY WILL BE QUOTES! FROM THAT'S SO FETCH TO GET IN LOSER!  
AND THE BURN BOOK BABYYYYYYYYYY!  
Basically alot of Drama. And this will be sorta like Mean Girls (The Plot kinda, Quotes and stuff)  
But it will kinda have a twist. Well! I'LL SHUT UP!  
Now, before I start writing this I need to know who will read this. If I get atleast 5 REVIEWS I will continue this(:  
Just think... You get to see Mr. Sweet be more funnier(;  
Haha. Alright. So now you know!  
ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS!  
REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV & ALL THAT SHIZZZZZZZZZZ! xD**


	2. That's So Fetch

**Hey everyone(: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Hehe(: SO HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER(:**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HOA OR MEAN GIRLS OR ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

Nina Martin stood infront of the huge school as her heart started to go a mile a minute.

"You can do this" She muttered never taking her eyes off the building.

"You just go in there and be yourself" She muttered once again before pulling her backpack closer as she walked to the doors. Nina took a deep breathe before reaching for the handles, which didn't happen because the door collide with her face.

"Watch it loser" The person shouted as they shoved pass her.

Well... This is going to be harder then I thought.

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

**NINA'S POV:**

Luckily I got to the office in one piece. I pushed open the doors to collide with someone. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry". I apologized as I look up to face a boy around my age, with dirty blondish/brownish hair and green eyes.

"Nahhh! It's okay" He replied as I recognized a familiar accent. An American accent.

By that time we were standing infront of eachother awkwardly. "Well urmmm... I'm Nina".

He smiled before nodding. "Eddie. And your from America".

"Yup. That's the place" I replied with a smile on his face.

"Yes! Now I'm not alone!". Eddie said excitedly as he threw a fist in the air. "Wahoooo! Another American". Eddie yelled as people started to give us weird looks.

My face started to heat up from emberesment.

"Anyway! You look like you know nobody". He said as he took the paper I had in my hands. "Nina Elizabeth Martin, 17. Junior. Lives in Cleveland, Ohio with her Grandmother" He read off as I raised an eyebrow.

"Got your classes yet?". He asked as I shook my dirty blonde hair. He nodded before throwing a arm around my shoulder.

"Trudy! Got fresh meat!" Eddie called out to a woman behind a desk typing repeatedly. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Eddison what did we tell you about preying new kids" She repiled in a jocking tone. He rolled his eyes as he leaned me to the counter.

"Hello dearie! You must be Nina from America". I smiled and nodded. She spun around in her chair as she went through a filing cabinet. "Martin... Martin... Mart-Aha! There we are".

She grabbed the file from the cabinet as she stuck her hand out. For my transcripts.

I reached them to her as she pulled out a schedule, books, and a few other supplies.

"Here you go!" Trudy said as she reached me my things.

"Thanks". She nodded before giving Eddie a pointed look. "Don't skip". He smiled innocently before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the office.

"Locker Number?" He asked as I glanced down at the piece of paper. "123".

"Ahhhhhh! Right next to Patricia's". He said as he began to lead me to my locker. "Who's that" I asked out of curiousity. "My amazing, but violent girlfriend". I smiled once I relized he had a girlfriend. I hope she likes me. I mean it seems like he wants to be my friend. Atleast I hope.

"Oh". I repiled smiling. "Yeah. You'll love her. So tell me Miss. Martin, you got a boyfriend back home". That question caught me off guard as I shook my head.

"Nope". He nodded before he stopped infront of a row of lockers.

"So what brings you to Montgomery High" He asked as I put in my locker combo and started to place the books I don't need in their.

"Scholarship" I replied as he leaned against the nerby locker. "Ahhh. So you must be smart". I shrugged as I looked at him. "Ehh. So I've been told. So tell me. Why brought you here". He smirked before shrugging. "Let's just say, I know people".

"Oh really. So Mr. I know people could you show me to my classes? I mean you don't have to but It would be really cool if you di-" I rambled on as he just nodded. "Yeah. I would love too! But I have to warn you Patric-" He started out but was cut off by a girl with red/brown hair.

"Oh shut it smileball".

"Make me" He mocked before they both leaned into a sweet kiss. I avoided my gaze to my shoes as I stood there awkwardly.

"Yacker don't be rude! Meet Nina. She's from America". Eddie said as I looked back up. She rolled her eyes as she started to look me over. "Oh great. Another American" She commented in a sarcastic tone.

"Yacker!" Eddie commented back as she rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh I'm just playing. I'm Patricia. I can see you meet my idiot boyfriend". I smiled and nodded.

Before I could speak the bell rung singling classes were about to began. I closed my locker before they started to lead me to class.

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

Sadly our first class was Math. I sat on the left side of Patricia as we made small talk. I was so nervous that I wouldn't make friends. But thankfully I have.

I felt someone bump my arm as Eddie leaned over. "Nina. Your familar with popular snooty people right". I nodded as Patricia leaned in too.

"'Course! American's filled with them". Patricia shook her head as she pointed to someone walking through the doors. She had long cascading blonde hair and blue eyes. "That's Amber Millington" She started out before this Amber chick started to whine into her badazzled phone. "But Daddy! Why can't you extend my credit card limit?".

"She's one of the dumbest people you'll ever meet. Eddie sat next to her last year". She continued as the blonde put her hand on her hips. "She asked me how to spell orange" He commented as I raised an eyebrow.

"And the girl next to her is Mara Jaffary. She think's she's all that because her dad invented Toaster Strudels". I turned to my head to see a girl with medium length black hair, and brown eyes. She had a pile of books in her arm as her and Amber took a seat next to eachother.

I saw Patricia glare before she turned back to me. "Why do you hate them". I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Their the plastics". I gave her a confused look before Eddie leaned over to me. "I'll explain after class". I nodded before a teacher came in and started to teach.

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

Sadly I didn't have a class with them after math. I sat in AP History as the teacher, who've I learned was Ms. Andrews, started to talk about various history stuff.

"Hey" I heard someone wishper as I turned to the side to see a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes. I must say he was adorable. "Hey" I wishper back as he smiled. "Fabian. Fabian Rutter". I bit my lip as I wishpered back "Nina. Nina Martin". He smiled before turning his attention back to the teacher.

My face started to heat up I decided to pay attention for the rest of the class.

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

Later that day I stood at the lunch line. I found out that I only have 3 classes with Patricia and Eddie. Well this is going to be fun.

I picked up a try as I started to grab various things. "Well hello" A voice said as I turned my head to face a boy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Uhhh Hi?"

"Can I ask you a question?". I raised a eye-brow before saying "Sure".

"Do you like poor helpless hedgehogs?" Okay? This is beyond weird.

"Uhhhh. I guess". He smirked prodly before saying "Great! Wanna donate 10 bucks?".

He put his hand out in a waiting position before I grabbed a 20 dollar bill out of my pocket. "I only have 20?". He shrugged before snatching the money away.

"Is he bothering you" A voice from behind me asked as I turned around to face a girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. "We-" I began but she quickly interrupted me. "Jerome give her money back"

"But-" "Jerome. Give her money back" The girl from earlier, Mara said as she crossed her arms.

His head hung in defeat before handing me my money back. He glared at the girl before taking off.

I turned to her and smiled slighty.

"Thanks" She shrugged before putting a hand on her hip. "No problem really. He's a rat. Anyway I'm Joy Mercer".

"Nina. Nina Martin" I replied as she smiled. I moved along in the line as we made small talk.

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

"Oh my god. I love your necklace where'd you get it" Joy said as she stared at the necklace. I glance down at it and smiled. It was a locket, with a Eye of Horus.

"My mom". Joy smiled before Mara butted in. "That is so fetch". I raised in eyebrow as Joy glared. "Mara? What the hell is fetch". Mara shrugged as she played with the ring's on her fingers. "It's slang. From like... America".

Joy turned toward me before asking "Is that true? Does American's say Fetch?" "Well... Not really".

"See. Mara don't be so stupid". My eyes widen before Amber decided to talk.

"America is so cool. I mean Justin Beiber's from there" Joy rolled her eyes before placing her hands on the table.

"So. Nina. Since you have like, no friends I'm inviting you to sit with us for the rest of the week". I smiled before nodding. "Yeah. I would love to". "Great. On Wednesday we wear pink".

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

Later that day I stood in the girls bathroom with Patricia. "I have this idea". I leaned back against the roll of sinks. "What idea". She smirked evily as she walked around the room.

"Well. You should sit with them and tell me all the evil things they say". I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"No! What would we even talk about?"

"You know... Girly stuff. Please Nina". She pleaded as I groaned. She held her hands in a praying sign as she had a puppy dog look plastered on her face.

"Fine" I caved as she grinned before pulling me into a hug.

**-HOUSE OF MEAN GIRLS-**

Later that day I walked up the stairs to a small house I was staying in. I pushed open the doors as the cold air hit my skin. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding as I dropped my bookbag onto the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see my Gran mixing something on the stove.

"Oh! Nina! How was your first day of Harry Potter Land". I smiled before shrugging. "It was okay".

"Just okay? Did you make friends". She asked as she turned toward me.

"You could say that" I muttered as she smiled. "Well I'm glad". I nodded before she walked over and hugged me.

I gave her a squeeze back as I thought of what I have got myself into.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**SOOOOOO? WHAT YA THINK? IT WAS EHH! I HAD TO GET ALL THE AWKWARD FIRST CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY! AS YOU CAN TELL IT'S BORING SO FAR!**

**IT WILL GET BETTER! AND I HAD TO CHANGE A FEW THING'S SO IT'S NOT TOO BAD! SO IF YOU GUY'S WANT ME TO USE THE STUFF THEY SAY (AS IN BAD STUFF) TELL ME & I'LL CHANGE IT TO M!**

**I'LL UPDATE ONCE I GET A FEW REVIEWS! WELL! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT(:**

**OH & THEY DON'T LIVE IN ANUBIS OR HAVE UNIFORMS!**

**I'LL DO SHOUT OUT'S NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW & ALL THAT SHIZZZZZ!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
